pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Trainer's Choice
Pokémon Trainer's Choice is a question and answer segment of the Pokémon anime and is exclusive to the English dub of the Pokémon: Advanced Challenge and Pokémon: Advanced Battle series. It succeeded the Who's that Pokémon? segment after "Watt's with Wattson?" episode. The segments of Pokémon Trainer's Choice would often present a question to the viewers with different answers given to the situations. These questions ranged from type-effectiveness against another Pokémon to which Pokémon of a given group was the heaviest. During the airing of the segments, they were often despised by fans, as many of the early segments presented major errors, such as getting type-effectiveness wrong, making it so certain questions would either have no answer or multiple answers. The Pokémon Trainer's Choice segments ran from AG041: What You Seed is What You Get till AG146: Pasta La Vista! before removing the segments altogether. Advanced Challenge Names with a * are stated to be the correct answer. Errors *In "Love at First Flight", Plusle is stated to be the best choice to battle Mudkip. However, another option, Roselia, is a better choice as it both resists and is super-effective against the -type. *In "Zigzag Zangoose", Dewgong is stated to be the best choice to battle Ninjask. However, another option, Nosepass, is a better choice as it both resists the -type and is super-effective against both the and -type. *In "Cheer Pressure", Torkoal is stated to be the best choice to battle Shiftry. However, another option, Taillow, is also super-effective against Shiftry. *In "Game Winning Assist", Combusken is stated to be the best choice to battle Kirlia. However, Combusken is actually the worst choice as it is weak to the -type. The other choices do neutral damage to Kirlia. *In "Going, Going, Yawn", Seviper is stated to be the best choice to battle Forretress. However, Seviper is actually the worst choice as Forretress is immune to the -type. The other choices do neutral damage to Forretress. Forretress is also misspelled as Foretress. *In "Going for a Spinda", Surskit is stated to be the best choice to battle Seedot. However, another option, Delibird, is a better choice as it both resists the -type and both of its types are super-effective against the -type. *In "Manectric Charge", Larvitar is stated to be the best choice to battle Manectric. However, another option, Swampert, is also a good choice as it is immune to the -type as well. *In "Disaster of Disguise", Chinchou is stated to be the best choice to battle Crawdaunt. However, another option, Volbeat is also a good choice as it is also super-effective against Crawdaunt's -type. *In AG062: Disguise Da Limit, Spheal is stated to be the best choice to battle Wooper. However, another option, Zubat, is a better choice as it is immune to Wooper's -type. *In "The Bicker The Better", Onix is stated to be the best choice to battle Ariados. However, another option, Blaziken is also a good choice as it is also super-effective against Ariados's -type. Onix is also misspelled as Onyx. *In "Hokey Poké Balls", Combusken is stated to be the best choice to battle Meditite. However, Combusken is weak to Meditite's -type, making it incorrect. Another choice, Beautifly, is a better answer as it is effective against the -type and also has a double resistance to the -type. Beautifly also has the name of Nuzleaf instead. *In "Me, Myself And Time", Crobat is stated to be the best choice to battle Illumise. However, another option, Togetic, is also super-effective against Illumise. *In "A Fan with a Plan", Seviper is stated to be the evolved form of Arbok. This is incorrect as Arbok is not known to evolve further and Seviper is not part of an evolutionary line at all. *In "Cruisin' for a Losin'", Camerupt is stated to be the best choice to battle Ludicolo. However, Camerupt is actually the worst choice as it is weak to the -type. The other choices do neutral damage to Ludicolo. *In "Take This House and Shuppet", Exploud is stated to be the best choice to battle Tyrogue. However, Exploud is weak to Tyrogue's -type, making it incorrect. Another choice, Dustox, is a better answer as it is the only choice that isn't weak to the -type. Sealeo also has the name of Nuzleaf instead. *In "Who's Flying Now?", Lombre is stated to be the best choice to battle Magby. However, another option, Solrock, is a better choice as it both is super-effective and resists the -type. *In "Sky High Gym Battle!", Lapras is stated to be the best choice to battle Baltoy. However, all of the options have an advantage against the -type. If one answer was to be chosen though, Ledian would be the correct answer because it is immune to the -type and is also super-effective against the -type. *In "Pokéblock, Stock and Berry", Makuhita is stated to be the best choice to battle Spoink. However, Makuhita is weak to Spoink's -type, making it incorrect. Another choice, Swampert, is a better answer as it is the only choice that isn't weak to the -type. *In "Lessons in Lilycove", Flaaffy is misspelled as Flaafy. Advanced Battle Names with a * are stated to be the correct answer. Errors *In "Gaining Groudon!", Mudkip is stated to be the best choice to battle Plusle and Minun. However, Mudkip is actually the worst choice as it is weak to the -type. Another option, Treecko, is a better choice as it resists the -type. *In "Claydol Big and Tall", Flaaffy is misspelled as Flaafy. *In "Beg, Burrow and Steal", Teddiursa is stated to last the longest against a -type attack. However, another option, Poochyena, is a better choice as it is immune to the -type. *In "Showdown at Linoone", Flaaffy is misspelled as Flaaffy. *In "Pacifidlog Jam", Salamence is stated to be the only chosen Pokémon to be super-effective against itself with its -type. However, another option, Graveler, is also correct as its -type is super-effective against its -type. Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Trainer's Choice